The present invention relates to cooling systems, and in particular, to a cooling system for use with power module switches.
As technology is advanced, increased power generation and distribution is required to support the technology. This is especially true when wide bandgap semiconductor devices are being used. Wide bandgap devices can provide high power at small sizes. This is beneficial for applications where space is limited and weight needs to be kept at a minimum. While wide bandgap devices can maximize power generation in small sizes, one problem that exists is that they operate at very high heat fluxes. The high heat produced by the wide bandgap devices can cause problems, as exposure to high heat can limit the life and durability of the components that are located by and around the wide bandgap devices.
To transfer heat away from the high bandgap devices, cooling systems exist that can be attached to the high bandgap devices to transfer heat away from the high bandgap devices and into an ambient. The cooling systems currently being used include systems with multiple layers of materials stacked up through which the heat can be transferred. One limitation of the currently used cooling systems is the amount of thermal resistance that exists between the layers of materials that are used. Another limitation includes the differences in coefficients of thermal expansion that exist between the layers. The high mismatch in coefficients of thermal expansion of the layers limits the life as the device, as the mismatch causes thermo-mechanical fatigue which ultimately limits the life of the system.